


Let's Dance

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love to dance but Michael is not as keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not my best work)

Tonight’s the first night we’re going to the club together, Michael and me. I love to get drunk and dance my heart out. Michael, on the other hand, likes to drink but he’s not much of a dancer. Once I convinced to come out with me it became my mission to get him on the floor.  
I heard a knock on the bathroom door and without letting me answer he walked straight in.  
“You know how much I hate that, Mike,” I rolled my eyes and continued with my makeup.  
“I’ve seen all of you, babe. I don’t know why it bothers you so much.” He smiled and looked at me through the mirror.  
“Because what if I was pooping or something.”  
“I’ve seen you on the toilet dozens of times. It’s not a big deal.” He kissed my exposed shoulder and picked up his toothbrush. I sighed and opened my lipstick. “Are you excited?” He asked through toothpaste. I giggled as it started to drip down his chin. I wiped it off with my thumb and smirked at him.  
“Yes, I’m really excited. I love to get down.” He chuckled and spit out his toothpaste.  
“Yes, you do. I’m interested to see how you move on the dance floor in a skintight dress and heels. I’m sure it’s way hotter than when you dance around the kitchen.” He leaned against the counter and raised his eyebrows at me.  
“Hey, dancing around the kitchen is when I’m at my sexiest.” I attempted to look wounded but failed when the side of his mouth perked up. “And don’t be ridiculous I’m not about to wear heels all night. I’m wearing flats. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go put a dress on.” I kissed him quickly and he swatted my behind as I walked through the door. 

 

I smiled to myself and I looked in the mirror. “Michael will die,” I murmured. Michael bought this dress for me but he’d never seen me in it. It was low-cut, short, and tight in all the right places. I slipped my shoes on and found Michael in the living. “Well?” I asked and turned around to give him the full view. His eyes were wide and his tongue dug into the side of his lips.  
“I’m gonna need you to never take that off,” he said quietly without taking his eyes off me. I laughed and walked towards him to give him a quick kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him, pressing us together. I twisted my fingers in his hair and let my tongue explore his mouth. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. “Let’s go. If we don’t leave now then we’ll never get out tonight.” I smiled and we walked out the door.

We walked and I made my way to the bar as quickly as I could dragging Michael with me. “Let’s get drunk. I want to dance with you.” I said into his ear so he’d be able to hear me over the music. He smiled and bought us both drinks. After a few shots I started to feel my thoughts blur together. Prime dancing time. “Let’s get on the dance floor!” I shouted excitedly.  
“Can’t I just watch from here?” He said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and took him into the crowd of people.  
“It’s easy. I’m going to rub my butt on your junk and you’re going to do what feels right. You’ll be great, I know it. If you know how to move in bed then you know how to move here.” His eyes flashed and he nodded. I turned around and put his hands on my hips. I started moving with the music and I felt him move against me. I smiled, knowing that he was enjoying himself. I rested my head back on his shoulder and he put his lips against my neck. Turning around, I straddled on his legs and made sure to rub my thigh against his crotch every now and again. He tightened his hands around my waist and my arms were around his neck. His lips found mine as we kept moving. I felt him hard against my leg and leaned up to his ear. “I think it’s time to go.”


End file.
